These Tears Are For You
by AkaruiEucliffe
Summary: Akarui, a 4th Generation Dragon Slayer(Trained by Dragon Slayers) made a what she thinks is a horrible mistake-falling in love with one of her trainers. Now, three years later, she is a part of Fairy Tail, and a fateful meeting one day will either make her world fall apart, or piece together her broken world.
1. Chapter 1

LMSL As you know, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Natsu: We all know that! You are obviously not Mashima.

LMSL: It's for the legal stuff...

Natsu: Who cares about the law?

LMSL: ME!

Gray: Flame Queen, just shut up before I end up beating you to a pulp.

Natsu: Oh really? You couldn't even hurt my forehead. (WHO EVER GETS THIS REFERENCE I LERV JU)

Natsu: Want to try that, Snowflake?

Akarui: Both of you stop it, before I beat you BOTH to a pulp. *cracks knuckles.**smiles manically*

Natsu and Gray: Okay!

-Beginning of Flashback-

The wooden medium-sized building looms over me. It is run-down and falling apart. The letters right over the entrance, Fairy Tail, are blue and some hanging only by a single nail. It may look like some guild for the weakest mages.

But, this is where I have wanted to be my whole life.

I have finally gotten strong enough to join them.

I take a deep breath and push my way through the wooden doors, my Exceed, Rose, following me.

"I'm way stronger than you, Flame-Brain!"

"As if, Ice Princess!"

"Really, you want to test that?"

"Go ahead! As if you could beat me! I'm way stronger than you!

The first thing I noticed are a rosy pink haired boy and a raven haired boy fighting.

Natsu Dragneel...Sti-...he always idoled him. He was his hero.

It's been three years since I have seen him...I wonder how he is...has he found a guild?

Clang! The sound of something hitting metal interuppts my solemn thoughts.

" Natsu! Gray stop fighting!" A beautiful red-haired girl yells at the two boys fight. She has both of there face pressed against her chest. I guess she slammed them against her chest...?

"Okay!" They both said a little eagerly.

The commotion dies down a bit after that.

"Master...who is that?" A blue-haired girl who looks about 12 asks a short man sitting atop the bar...Makarov Dreyar...

All of the other people stop what they are doing and look at me.

"That's a good question, Wendy. Who are you?"

I answer a little shyly, "My name is Akarui...and I wish to join Fairy Tail.."

"Really!?"

"First new member in 7 years!" Choruses of shouts resonate throughout the room.

"All right then. Where would you like your guild mark? And what color?"

I take off my black jacket, and point to my shoulder.

"I would like it here please. And I would like it to be purple, please."

"Alrighty then! I hear a new and eager voice shout. I am met by a white-haired woman, who had a stamper and stamp pad in her hands.

She places the stamper where I pointed.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Everyone shouts.

"Let's celebrate, I'm firefired up!" Natsu calls out, while his hand bursts into flames.

"Natsu!" A blonde-haired girl whines, "Do have to do this right now? We just got back!"

That's right...the Tenrou Team just got back after 7 years...

"What kind of magic do you have?" The blue haired girl, Wendy, asks.

"Oh...well, I'm a Dragon Slayer..." I answer.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"What kind?"

"Light and Dark. I'm two kinds."

"Oi! Gramps we got another one!" Natsu calls out to the short white haired man.

"Can you show me?" Natsu asks eagerly.

"Sure." I focus my magic power into my hands, and envelope one in bright white, and the other in dark shadows.

"Cool! Fight me!" He replies.

-end of flashback-

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Did you like my first part? Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think of my story, and what I could do to improve. And sorry this took so long! To Be honest, I forgot about it and, I've been on Quotev mainly for the past month. Anyway here you go! It's a little longer too.

3rd Person P.O.V

Akarui smiles at the the thought of the day she joined Fairy Tail. She loves it at that old, run-down place. Even with it's rickety frame, and the blue letters barely hanging by a nail.

She loves how much everyone cared for their nakama. How much they all though of everyone else as family.

"Oi, Akarui, wanna fight?" Natsu asks her. He is wearing his usual attire. He wears a large grin on his slightly tan face.

"Sure, why not." She replies, while tying up her light blue, gradient hair. She had gotten used to fighting with him, in fact, she quite liked it.

She got off of the table she was sitting on, and threw off her black jacket, revealing a white tank top.

She put her hands up in a defensive position, up near her slim face.

"How about we use all of our power?" Natsu calls out to Akarui from about 20 feet away.

"Why not? I can finally show everyone exactly HOW much stronger I am than you." She smiles cockily.

Natsu bursts into flames at that exact moment.

"As if!"

Akarui whispers under her breath, "Holy Shadows" (A/N just a combo between White and Shadow drive, but looks different.)

Shimmering shadows appear in a circle around her, with white light circling around the shadows like a snake. Natsu's eyes widen just a bit, because she hasn't revealed her full power before this time.

Like always, Natsu takes the first move, lunging at her with fire envoloping his hands and shout, "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"

Knowing Natsu all too well, Akarui stepped aside, letting Natsu ram head first into a tree. Ha! I'm not even shedding one drop of sweat! Is that all you can do, Natsu? She thought to herself.

She had a cocky look her in eyes as she stood their, patient-looking on the outside but completely eager on the inside, as she knew exactly what the rosy-haired boy would do next: repeat his actions while she was standing with her back to him. And guess what? He did just that, and Akarui countered with a Holy Shadow Dragon's Brilliant Star, with white light radiating from her hands with a beam of shadow in the middle. It hit Natsu directly in his face, sending him flying and inevitably, hitting that same tree again, which already had a dent in it from his large head flying into it just moments before.

"Aki-chaaaan," Natsu whined as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head from the impact.

Akarui blushed at his use of "-Chan" but then was saddened when he called her Aki. It tore her up inside because a person she used to care for, who she now does not know the location of, used to call her Aki.

Akarui immediately pushed her grave thoughts out of her mind. She told herself to perk up, and so she replied to Natsu, 'Me, Natsu, remember? 'Let's fight put strongest,' with a smug smile on her pale face.

"It seems I underestimated your strength. Looks like I have to fight even stronger now!" Natsu called out while standing up and brushing himself off, with a cocky smirk upon his face.

And immediately afterwards, Natsu bright his hands up to his mouth and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" As Akarui was not expecting him to counterattack so quickly, she could not dodge the flaming "beam of fire" coming towards her, glowing brilliantly. It hit her full on, sending her sliding back about 15 feet, but she didn't fly through the air as she had expected too.

"Natsu! What was that!?" She yelled hastily, after removing her hands from the front of her face.

"Haha, I'm going easy on ya, Aki-chan," Natsu replied while wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Baka! Stop it! I bet I could beat you even at your strongest! She shouted confidently!"

"As if! I'm the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!" He pumped his fist in the air, and had a large, cheeky grin plastered on his tanned face. At this moment, Akarui saw the perfect opportunity to attack him.

"Light Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Akarui didn't bring her hands up to her face unnecessarily as Natsu always does. A large beam of light came shooting from her mouth, with shadows twisting around it like a snake.

This hit him directly in his defined torso, and he flew towards the same tree yet again, creating one more head-sized crater in it's bark. Akarui giggled like a little school girl to herself-yes, she thought this was quite funny. Even though one of her most loyal and best friends was being injured- by her.

"All right, all right, I think this is over," An exasperated voice Akarui knew all to well. She looked in the direction the noise, was coming from, and lo and behold; Makarov, the miniature sized Fairy Tail guild master.

"Why don't you two go inside before you get seriously injured. I have an announcement to make right afterwards." Makarov's voice perked up a little at the last sentence; it seemed he was giddy to tell everyone the exciting news.

"But Gramps!" Natsu whined childishly, a depressed expression plastered on his face. He desperately wanted to complete the fight, to show how much stronger he was than Akarui.

"No buts Natsu, I bet you will enjoy what I have to say, it tailors right to you."

Natsu perked up a bit at this: he assumed it was something to do with fire, so he eagerly picked himself up off of the muddy grass he was sitting in, and ran to Akarui.

"I won!"

"Nuh-uh," she replied, "I made you fly into the same tree three times. Don't I win?"

"No." And with that, he exaggeratedly stomped off to the entrance of the guild hall, his fists coming up as he does so.

Akarui laughed to herself, immediately following behind, as she was curious as to what Makarov's news will be.

When they walked through the doors, all of the meager amount of remaining Fairy Tail members were crowded around a single wooden table, placed in the middle of the small room. Akarui pushed herself to the front of the small group, probably the most eager besides Natsu.

With a small amount of Mira's help, (which was immensely unwanted) Makarov climbed onto the table, standing atop it.

"Alright, my children. You may or may not have been curious as to why I have called you here. In most of ours' 7 year absence, the guild has become the weakest guild in Fiore. Not one of us is satisfied with that, am I right?"

Choruses of shouts resonated throughout the small room.

"So, some of our guild members who were not at Tenrou Island for 7 years, have informed me of a competition taking place in 3 months, one that will determine the strongest guild in Fiore. I will pick a team of 5 people to represent our guild. And we WILL win, and beat out the current strongest guild; Sabertooth. This competition is called..."

"The Grand Magic Games."

"The team representing us is as follows;

Natsu.

Gray.

Akarui.

Erza.

Lucy.

"For three months, you all must train to become stronger. Be the best you can be. Do not dilly-dally. Do not be-

" YES!" Natsu rudely interrupted Makarov.

"Natsu, just shut up!" Erza shouted from the other side of the room.

Akarui was absolutely delighted. This was for the top members of Fairy Tail, and as cocky as she was, she never thought she would be a part of a team that will determine the strongest guild.

"Ahem," Makarov said, "As I was saying, do not be lazy with this training. We are all counting on you. I highly suggest you begin to train now."

Murmurs chorused throughout the room, different variations of 'Why wasn't I picked,' or, 'They are a great team.'

The group eventually split up, the Grand Magic Games team staying behind.

"Let us start training immediately!" Erza's powerful voice rang throughout the room.

Murmurs of assent followed, and Erza shouted once more, "At the beach!"


	3. Chapter 3

Akarui internally groaned. She HATED the beach, unlike every other person in Earthland. Last time she went, she practically drowned because some drunk surfer dude rammed into her head! But she had to live up to expectations, so she decided she would only complain mentally.

She was also ecstatic to be a part of the team. She was confused, she had only been a part of the guild for about a month- and why not chose more S-Class members instead?

Akarui mentally slapped herself. Dammit Akarui, just suck it up! You're better than this!

She pushed her thoughts out of her head, and directed her attention to Erza, who was currently scolding Gray and Natsu about fighting again, and demanding that they not fight during training, AT ALL. Pfft, now that will be a real struggle for the both of them. Akarui internally laughed. Natsu and Gray both had the most exasperated faces on they could muster.

"You both better behave yourselves

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Natsu and Gray replied at the same time.

"Lucy, Akarui, over here please!" Erza's tone softened just a little bit as she called Lucy and Akarui over; as they were all good friends. Both of them obeyed, and walked over to Erza. Lucy seemed a bit wary, as she too had just witnessed Erza's slight mood swing.

"Alright everyone. We must set our rivalries aside," she said while glaring at Natsu and Gray from the side, "and we have to train our hardest. We only have 3 months to make up for our 7 year absence. It is very crucial that Fairy Tail wins, so we may regain our title as the strongest guild in Fiore! We must begin to train now, but since it is late, we will start bright and early tomorrow."

Akarui was immensely relieved; she was dead tired from the fight she had with Natsu. Everyone split up and went to their residences, Akarui's being a small apartment building 10 minutes walking distance away from Fairy Tail. The apartment building she lived in only had 10 apartments, which she enjoyed quite a bit.

[I'm goin' semi Tolkien descriptive on you. XD]

Her apartment was very cozy. A warm orange paint covered every wall in her apartment, and it was adorned with many photos, the majority of which with her two trainers, but a large amount from her short 3 weeks in Fairy Tail.

She didn't have much furniture in her living room; one loveseat, end table, and a chair. After all, her living room was quite small. She also had a kitchen with everything you could imagine: as cooking was one of her passions. A small dining room was connected to it with a single cherry table and chair. Also, of course, a bathroom, with what you would normally find in a bathroom. Her bedroom had many things in it. Pushed against the wall was a double bed with a plain black comforter and sheets. The wall us was pushed against was almost completely covered a in a huge collage of photos. It was a timeline of sorts, the first one being when she first met her trainers after their dragons had disappeared, with the most recent one being from her mission to defeat monsters on a tropical island, which she had just completed two days ago. There was a small wardrobe, with Akarui's small collection of clothes.

Akarui walked into her bedroom as if she were a zombie. She quickly undressed and put on her pajamas, and climbed into her warm bed.

[So, she's going to have a dream. The "he" will be revealed later this chapter.]

"No, like this!" his fists became enveloped in magic, and he punched the training dummy wildly.

"See?" He turned back to Akarui and smiled lightly, a sight that she enjoyed.

"Now you try!"

Akarui tried her best to envelope her hands in the same magic, but it came out to be her other trainer's magic as she was training with him the whole entire day prior to this.

The boy sighed. "Aki," Is all he said while slightly shaking his head. Akarui sheepishly grinned at him and rubbed the back of her neck.

''Heh," is all she replied, turning her attention to the ground. The boy blushed a little at her smile, which he thought was slightly adorable.

The dark haired boy sitting in the shade under a large tree about twenty feet away smirked. He could tell that the other boy had feelings for you.

EH EH EH EH EH! The terribly annoying sound of the alarm clock woke up Akarui from her dream, which she was slightly enjoying. The clock was set for 6 AM like normal. She roughly picked up the black clock and threw it across the room, and it slammed against the wall and fell back to the ground in pieces.

"UGH!" She externally groaned very loudly, and threw off the covers, heading towards the bathroom to grab a quick shower, she walked through her small living room, and there sitting on the loveseat was Erza.

"Erza? What are you doing here at 6 AM?! And how did you even get in!?" She shouted at her friend.

"One should not leave the lock unlocked in their own home. And sleep late, did we? I came her to get you but found you were asleep, and I did not want to disturb you."

Akarui groaned once more, I knew I forgot something, she thought.

She angrily stomped off in the shower, annoyed at her friend at at herself.

Her shower took around 10 minutes, and she came out only to find Natsu, Lucy, and Gray now on her couch. All Akarui had on was a towel, and she felt terribly insecure, so she rushed inside her bedroom without a word and quickly dressed into her normal attire, which consisted of white baggy capris much like Sting and Natsu's. She also wore a white tanktop, which looked like bandages wrapped around her slim torse. Over that, she wore a black jacket which button on the front, and had gold buttons. It also had lighter gray rectangle-shaped areas around the open part.

Akarui tied up her blue-to-green hair with a white ribbon given to her by one of her dearest friends she had ever had. She quickly grabbed a bag, and stuffed her swimsuit, towel, and is glasses in, then stormed out of the room and shouted "Done!" To no one is particular.

"Good. Now we can finally go training!" Natsu shouted.

"Kami, Natsu! Don't be so loud! It's 6 AM and EVERYONE IS SLEEPING!" Akarui whispered loudly.

"Alright, let us go to the beach now." Erza stood up, grabbing her bag from the floor, which Akarui hadn't noticed initially. Everyone else followed suit, even Natsu surprisingly. Erza left first, followed by Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Akarui last.

"Remember to lock it, Aki." Natsu smirked. Damn it, that Aki again.

She did as Natsu said and locked her door, quite angrily.


End file.
